residentevilcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation The Umbrella Corporation was an international conglomeration with subsidiaries active in a variety of industries from the 1970s to the early 2000s. Umbrella had influence in pharmaceutical; chemical and consumer cosmetics production and selling; industrial machine production, consumer products; health foods; the transport industry and tourism. Umbrella's large array of subsidiaries was typical for large-scale corporations, though it was purpose-built to cover-up illegal activities. Soon after the opening of its pharmaceutical subsidiary, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Umbrella began developing biological weaponry for militaries across the world as part of a worldwide conspiracy to accumulate deadly viruses directly prohibited by the 1972 Biological Weapons Convention. Umbrella Pharmaceuticals was able to cover this by researching vaccines for the same viruses. Umbrella's other industries, such as the tourism firm, the Paraguas Line Company, earned revenue from transporting passengers across the Atlantic as a front for the transporting viral weapon samples from West Africa, while Umbrella Industries was responsible for the development of anti-B.O.W. weaponry. Umbrella's true goal was not, in fact, a capitalistic urge for monopolization of a lucrative industry, but eugenics. This fact was only known to corporate executives, who shared the belief that their principle objective was the funding of the Wesker Project, which was to birth a new race of virally-enhanced and well-educated superhumans who would advance human civilization for generations to come with Umbrella's founders ruling through them as gods.1 This project was not realized,23 with the loss of all but two candidates by 1998 and their later deaths. The Umbrella Corporation collapsed in 2003 following Umbrella USA's loss at the Raccoon Trials, which found the corporation liable for compensation in the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident. The verdict bankrupted Umbrella, and they and their subsidiaries closed down over the next year, with a large enough stigma present that some were not purchased by rivals. History of Umbrella Beginnings (1960s-1980s) The origins of the Umbrella Corporation lie with the eugenics movements that dominated Europe and North American debate in the early 20th century. Its three most prominent founding members were Dr. Oswell E. Spencer, The Earl Spencer; Dr. Edward Ashford, 5th Earl Ashford, and Dr. James Marcus,4 who were university classmates,5 with further early work from Marcus' protégé, Brandon Bailey; the 16th Earl Beardsley and his daughter, Mylène;6 and France's House of Henry, of which Christine and her father belonged.7 All were virologists with some associations with the eugenics movement either themselves or by association to another prominent figure. Umbrella's immediate pre-history truly begins in 1966, when Dr. Marcus developed a hypothesis that a mythical West African flower known as Stairway of the Sun bestowed powers to its consumers by a mutagenic viral infection. In a trip to the Ndipaya tribal lands, the fabled flower was discovered in an underground garden and a virus discovered within it.89 However, flowers cultivated in the United States failed to replicate the virus. Requiring significant funding beyond their aristocratic links to bring about their eugenics dream, Spencer formed Umbrella Pharmaceuticals on behalf of Ashford and an indifferent Marcus and established a base in the Ndipaya garden so Progenitor samples could be transported over the Atlantic instead. Requiring more money, the three agreed to a plan later known as the "t-Virus Project", where they would independently develop strains of Progenitor to sell to the US military as a weapon.10 The t-Virus Project expanded considerably over this period thanks to research led of Dr. William Birkin at the end of the 1970s, inspired by Marcus' independent but otherwise unrelated work in 1978,11 which saw the abandonment of t-Virus as a weapon of death and instead utilized its mutagenic properties to keep the infected alive in a mentally-damaged, homicidal and cannibalistic state capable of maintaining activity after a cardiac arrest.10 Corporate expansion (1980s-90s) As Umbrella's power increased, the founding circle began warring amongst themselves. Dr. Ashford was the first victim, killed in 1968 by his own prototype t-Virus in an accident believed to be masterminded by Spencer.1213 Marcus became unpopular with the executive body due to his use of executive trainees as guinea pigs and was eventually executed by the Umbrella Security Service in 1988.12 Edward's son, Dr. Alexander Ashford, was not a virologist and so became an irrelevance to the bio-weapons project; though his genetically-engineered daughter Alexia restored the Ashford prestige, both became infected with the experimental t-Veronica Virus and disappeared from public life, believed dead. The surviving son, Alfred, grew into minor administrative roles, his family no longer a threat to Spencer. Beyond three founders in Spencer's circle, Dr. Brandon Bailey was forcibly kept in Africa until his execution in 1998 to prevent a security breach. Drs. Henry and Beardsley would die at some point in the early 1990s and their respective daughters, Christine and Mylène, took control of their facilities in Europe. Although Mylène Beardsley had plans to take over the company she was not a serious threat.6 With the realization of a rare immunity to the virus, the t-Virus Project expanded again in the early 1980s as laboratories across the world developed chimeric animals that would be sent out by militaries to kill survivors, known as Bio Organic Weapons.14 By this period, the Umbrella Corporation itself had grown to such size that it required regional subsidiaries to handle operations. Umbrella USA held control over American facilities and administration and was based in Chicago, with the Arklay Laboratory being its main facility for bio-weapons research until the opening of the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory in 1991 for research on the G-Virus,12a Progenitor viral strain capable of repairing dead tissue and could in theory transform infected people into superhumans just as Spencer wished. Umbrella Europe was formed during the 1980s out of the partial-integration of national branches in Western Europe out of frustration of Umbrella USA's influence over research. Umbrella Europe pioneered the Nemesis Project, a plan to create an intelligent parasite that would serve as a replacement brain to go around Umbrella USA's failure to prevent the t-Virus from causing brain damage and loss of intelligence.15 This plan ran alongside Umbrella USA's Tyrant Project to develop a superhuman weapon, and would be integrated in 1998 to create the Nemesis-T Type as a European achievement, while Umbrella USA's own counter to it was the Talos Project to develop an organic computer link so a sophisticated AI could pilot a Tyrant instead.16 Aside from the two chief continental groups was Umbrella Japan Co., Ltd. which administrated Umbrella's research into biotechnology and machinery for this purpose in 1987.17 At the end of the decade, Umbrella also acquired the Queen Zenobia; Queen Dido and Queen Semiramis for the Paraguas Line Company,18 which would transport bioweaponry overseas along with the separately purchased Spencer Rain. Planes would also transport bio-weapons cargo via the Antarctic Transport Terminal, a facility first opened in the 1960s for the Ashfords' research, but would be almost solely used as an international shipping depot following the disappearance of Dr. Alexia Ashford in 1983. Nonetheless, Umbrella USA oversaw the most successful sectors of Umbrella, with a third of Raccoon City's 100,000 inhabitants working for its subsidiaries active there. In the early 1990s the Collapse of the Soviet Union allowed Umbrella to expand its paramilitary organizations, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service and Umbrella Security Service, as well as the Umbrella Intelligence Division and its Monitors, with the UBCS founded with the contracting of mercenary work from Communist guerrilla fighters and nationalist terrorists arrested soon after the collapse, and retired soldiers from the Warsaw Pact states.19 In 1994 a boot camp for anti-B.O.W. training was set up on Rockfort Island, administrated by Alfred Ashford, the grandson of Edward. Its military expansion from this point is linked with the UBCS' founder and commanding officer, Colonel Sergei Vladimir,20 who's special genes gave Umbrella USA an opportunity to finally mass-produce the Tyrant line by experimenting on his clones.21 By 1998 Umbrella had an imposing air arm, consisting of UH-60 Black Hawks; AH-6 Little Birds; CH-53 Sea Stallions; AV-8 Harrier jets, and C-130 Hercules water-landing planes. Its ground forces were armed with M4A1 rifles and MP5 submachine guns, with the USS equipped with British-made S10 gas masks. In its intelligence expansion, Umbrella had successfully implanted moles within the US military, such as Dr. Albert Wesker, and learned of American ambitions to eventually abandon support for Umbrella with the reactivation of their own bio-weapons program. Umbrella's influences over the nations it was selling arms to was nonetheless still strong, to the extent that when No.57 Plant in West Africa suffered an outbreak, the UBCS' massacre of everyone in the nearby town was covered up by the government,22 and a case of human experimentation gone horribly wrong at a hospital in the Arklay Mountains ended with no police investigation and the media failing to identify Umbrella to the incident and the hospital simply closed in 1993.2324 A news reporter who investigated the case was murdered in 1996 and his body dumped in the nearby Aimes River, with no follow-up investigation to link him to the case.2526 Raccoon City (1998) Umbrella's success began to wane in 1998 due to two factors: industrial espionage and internal destabilization. By 1998 Umbrella USA had been infiltrated by the Chinese agent Ada Wong, on behalf of Umbrella's rival company in B.O.W. research, and through a relationship with the Arklay Laboratory's new chief of research, Dr. John Clemens, gathered information on current projects along with limited information on Birkin's G-Virus, which the company soon developed an interest for. The trigger for Umbrella's decline, however, began in May 1998 with a mysterious containment failure at the Arklay Laboratory. Though the reason for the failure is unknown, an experimental sentient B.O.W. developed by Dr. Marcus a decade prior known as Queen Leech was responsible.2728 The facility was put on lockdown, but Cerberus B.O.W.s escaped their cages and ran amok in the mountains, killing and partially-eating several hikers over the next two months and wounding others, who turned into Zombies and killed and ate others. Armed Umbrella teams in the Arklays failed to destroy the B.O.W.s during their attempt to reopen the nearby executive training school. Since 1996, Albert Wesker was retired from the US military and was now in charge of S.T.A.R.S.,29 an Umbrella-funded law enforcement team independent of the Raccoon City Police Department. Wanting the entire incident covered-up, Umbrella gave Wesker orders to send his team to the Arklays and allow them to be killed off by the B.O.W.s while he destroyed incriminating material; record combat data as to the effectiveness of the creatures against his comrades; recover any data from the Arklay Lab's projects and finally blow up the facility to eliminate any connection Umbrella had to the killings.3031 Wesker had, however, made a decision to leave Umbrella and join the rival company, having judged Umbrella to be doomed already. Rather than hand his data to Umbrella USA as expected, he faked his death and escaped the explosion, with four comrades corroborating his death. Dr. Birkin meanwhile also made a decision to leave Umbrella. Having failed to impress Spencer and get an offer to join his inner circle, Birkin made plans to hand himself over to the U.S. military along with samples of the t-Virus and G-Virus.32 In the weeks ahead of the planned link-up, he dumped t-Virus into other facilities such as a sewer treatment plant and the recently-opened P-12A facility for processing failed experiments.33 This resulted in the t-Virus slowly spreading around Raccoon City, which by mid-September had the Raccoon General Hospital under strict quarantine.34 Expecting Umbrella to find out about the deal, Birkin paid off police chief Brian Irons to have the sewers cleared out, allowing a policeman to patrol it and interrupt a USS team handling C-4 charges. Made aware to the operation, Birkin released his lab's Hunter R bio-weapons which went on to kill the rest of the research staff and his own guards so as to make himself and his wife, Annette, the only people aware of G-Virus. The USS operation went awry when the U.S.S. Alpha Team under HUNK shot Birkin during their recovery of "G" and failed to spot he still had a sample in his possession. Transforming into a powerful monster, Birkin rampaged through the sewers and killed or crippled all but HUNK and destroyed the case they had stolen. This exposed the sewer ecology to the t-Virus which, after a brief but violent competition between rats and giant cockroaches, led to rats fleeing to Victory Lake, Raccoon City's reservoir, and infecting the Raccoon Dam employees, allowing contaminated drinking water to find its way into the city.35 Umbrella realized the developments in Raccoon City as early as September 16,36 when they became aware of hospital cases for a "cannibal disease". With the water contamination spreading the virus to tens of thousands, the UBCS was given deployment orders and sent out to evacuate civilians,36 with the expectation that the outbreak would be contained with the help of the United States Army and the Army National Guard, while also giving Umbrella USA and Umbrella Europe the opportunities to test their B.O.W.s in combat. Nemesis-T Type was sent into the city with orders to find and eliminate surviving S.T.A.R.S. members to avenge the T-002, the experimental Hunter β and Hunter γ B.O.W.s were sent in by USA and Europe, respectively for combat testing. The UBCS force was eliminated soon after arrival on September 26, however, and the US military pulled out of the city to their blockades, abandoning the survivors to their fate. An influential American civil servant, Derek C. Simmons, used his influence in the U.S. government, particularly Ron Davis,37 to push for his contingency plan of destroying the city with an experimental fuel-air bomb.38 On October 1, the National Security Council, the President, and the Joints Chiefs of Staff reached the decision to destroy the city and it was immediately bombed. Umbrella,39 their rival company,40 the U.S. military,41 an American terrorist organization,42 and a black-marketeer,37 succeeded in obtaining samples of the G-Virus through their own respective channels and all evidence linking any party to the disaster was destroyed or covered-up.38 Decline and collapse (1998-2004) No longer able to ignore Umbrella's power, Congress voted in a session to suspend Umbrella USA's right to do business in the country4344 and federalized its assets, while the President himself resigned due to public criticism of his decision to destroy the city.45 Despite initial newspaper reports from survivors about the incident,46 including an article by survivor Alyssa Ashcroft, the threat of bio-weaponry to the world was covered-up, meaning that the bombing of Raccoon City could not be defended by the government or the media.47 As a result of the Raccoon City incident and the loss of the U.S. Army's Delta Team units in the city, the U.S. Department of Defense set up the Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team—an anti-B.O.W. agency within STRATCOM to take on bio-weapons — and was given the Anti-Virus Weapon Protocol No. 7600 order which authorized any unsolicited operations in other countries to take care of outbreaks. Umbrella continued to decline consistently after Raccoon City. Dr. Spencer decided it was time to clear house and had Umbrella's Africa facility shut down in November to avoid the Progenitor Virus being discovered, and its employees, including Brandon Bailey, killed soon after.4748 In November, STRATCOM agent Leon S. Kennedy sent an investigator, Ark Thompson, over to Umbrella's facility on Sheena Island; his investigation directly led to an intentional outbreak when its commander, Vincent Goldman, believed him to be an Umbrella intelligence operative recording his illegal activities there. Save for Ark and two children, the entire island's population is believed dead, with the outbreak having culminated in an explosion that destroyed Umbrella's Tyrant mass-production facility. In December, Umbrella's training camp on Rockfort Island was destroyed and its soldiers wiped out in an attack by their rival company's paramilitary group, H.C.F. and their Hunter B.O.W.s created from Dr. Wesker's stolen Arklay Lab data.49 Surviving Umbrella personnel fled to the Antarctic Transport Terminal, but brought the t-Virus with them. The facility was destroyed when former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield set off the auto-destruct system. Over the next few years, Umbrella found it more and more difficult to keep its employees in line, particularly with the loss of its prison complexes on Rockfort and Sheena. Rogue employees slowly fed bio-weapons onto the black market, though as outbreaks were still being successfully covered up by the United States it is unknown how many bioterror attacks took place, though the U.S. established another counter-bioterror force, the Federal Bioterrorism Commission, at the start of the War on Terror for such an event. In 2002, former executive Morpheus D. Duvall led a terrorist operation to raid the Umbrella Europe's Paris Laboratory, where samples of t-Virus and the experimental t+G Virus were stored. The group then boarded the Spencer Rain''while it was transporting Hunter Elites to an unidentified recipient in North America and threatened to fire missiles designed to disperse t-Virus at the United States and China if they did not hand over $5 billion. A coordinated effort by STRATCOM and China's security ministry ended the crisis and a cover-up prevented the media knowing of it. By 2003 Umbrella was in serious trouble, and a Caucasian chemical plant purchased in 1998 through a shell company became its ''de facto base of operations.50 The facility, commanded by Colonel Sergei Vladimir, oversaw the final preparation of the T-A.L.O.S. project since it was retrieved from the Arklay Laboratory shortly before Wesker's arrival.51 The base also stored the U.M.F.-013, a supercomputer which stored all of Umbrella's research data which, in the event of Umbrella's collapse, could be salvaged by a group seeking to claim its legacy.52 With this data, B.O.W.s which had formerly been declared worthless were being mass-produced to keep the corporation from going bankrupt. Operatives expanded their sales to take advantage of the War on Terror, and B.O.W. combat deployments slowly became a reality though,50 as with a B.O.W. operation halted in South America by STRATCOM agent Kennedy,53 it was officially kept quiet and B.O.W.s remained a bogeyman. In January 2003, the Caucasus facility suffered an outbreak, and reports of attacks in a nearby village soon got the attention of both Dr. Wesker and the Private Anti-Biohazard Service. The village, whose people had been hired by Col. Vladimir to protect important Umbrella materials and store B.O.W.s such as Hunter δ''' for transfer, were killed or otherwise infected when they inadvertently sealed themselves with a group of Zombies when fleeing the monsters.54 The village was burnt down and Wesker successfully obtained what he wanted, but Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine correctly deduced there was an Umbrella base nearby. Soon after, both forces converged on the chemical plant, killed the mutants, T-A.L.O.S. and Col. Vladimir, though Dr. Wesker was successful in downloading Umbrella's research data for his own purposes.21 Until 2003, Umbrella fought an expensive legal case in the United States to reverse Umbrella U.S.A.'s federalization and clear any association with the Raccoon City incident which, if they were to lose, would bankrupt them from compensation claims.43 Despite two of Umbrella's former employees, Yoko Suzuki and Linda Baldwin, testifying against Umbrella in court,55 Umbrella was able to argue its innocence on the grounds of a lack of evidence and, with the help of false witnesses, spent four years trying to force all blame on the United States and accuse them of covering up their involvement.44 The trial took to a shocking conclusion when Dr. Wesker made a covert deal with the court and provided excerpts of Umbrella's archives to prove their direct involvement in the incident; this evidence was not allowed to be shown to the public to protect US interests.56 After this verdict, not only did Umbrella Pharmaceuticals and Umbrella Corporation declare bankruptcy, but American and Russian intelligence services began an international manhunt for Dr. Spencer seeking his arrest for the crimes that took place in both countries.21 Spencer was long in hiding and would only be found several years later.57 With the bankruptcy of Umbrella, their Japanese branch was among the only remaining subsidiaries left and itself went into liquidation in March 2014 when no company in Japan was willing to risk its reputation in purchasing it.17 Company Motto & Slogan According to James Marcus, Umbrella's 'employee pledge' is stated as being "Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life." It is unknown if this is the motto for the public or if it is used purely within the company, due to its ominous ring. In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Albert Wesker states that Umbrella's motto was "Preserving the health of the people." This also appears on Umbrella's official website (link is now defunct) in the non-canon Inserted Evil ARG. Another of Umbrella's possible slogans is "Science for a comfortable life," as seen in a combined advertisement for Safsprin, Adravil, and Aqua Cure. Products A contributing factor to Umbrella's success were their non-lethal commercial products. Such products include: * '''Adravil: A paste-based drug with the motto of "Quick and Easy Relief: Adravil."58 It may be a reference to the real drug Advil. * Safsprin: An apparent Aspirin-based brand. This brand's motto is "The Common Cure."58 * Uspirim: Another Umbrella Aspirin-based product, introduced in Alyssa Ashcroft's good ending in Resident Evil Outbreak.59 * Aqua Cure: Umbrella's crowning public achievement, Aqua Cure is an ointment used on open wounds that made the company famous worldwide. It is considered to be Umbrella's primary public product and is very effective. It is most likely the recurring item "First Aid Spray" that appears throughout the series. It is assumed that the t-virus is used in this product to re-accommodate the damaged cells, though no side-effect has been shown from this product. * Valifin: A non-canon medication mentioned in the novelization Resident Evil: Zero Hour by S.D. Perry, Valifin is an experimental pediatric heart medication that has a side-effect of renal failure. It is interesting to note that according to Rebecca Chambers in the Resident Evil Remake, most of the products are "home grown in Raccoon City." It is also interesting to note that all herbs are from Raccoon City. This suggests Umbrella cultivated these herbs, explaining how they ended up in an Umbrella base in Antarctica. * Sporting Int. Magnum Custom Edition: A mix between a Desert Eagle and a Colt M1911, it uses .50AE rounds. * Incinerator Unit: A gun that uses some parts of the Colt M4A1 Carbine and fires a long range flame. * Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank Rifle: A large rifle used to destroy light armored vehicles. It can punch through 3 cm. of reinforced steel. * Spark Shot: A gun that fires electric shocks to control experimental animals. * Mine Thrower: A gun with specialized darts that will detonate if something pass near them, or attach themselves to a creature. * Elite Python: A modified version of the Colt Python made by Umbrella. * Linear Launcher: A shoulder-mounted cannon that fires extremely powerful blast of plasma. * Charged Particle Rifle: A gun that charges particles with negative or positive shocks that can electrocute somebody or deactivate electric shields and damage electric artifacts due to the EMP emitted by it. * Umbrella Magnum: This model is actually a Raging Bull .44 Magnum, it is called the Magnum Revolver. There are also a multitude of other products seen briefly throughout all of the Resident Evil games including, soft drinks, cosmetics, and glasses. In Resident Evil Outbreak, in Hellfire scenario, a special item can be found called "Umbrella noodle;" when found it gives the description : "Umbrella, Inc. makes food too...Tastes pretty good too," stating that Umbrella also manufactured food of its own brand. Subsidiaries : Further information: List of Umbrella subsidiaries Known facilities Only listed are facilities not known to be under the jurisdiction of any particular subsidiary. Facilities in the United States can be found here. * Rockfort Island: A solitary island which served as the site of Alfred Ashford's private residence and palace after he purchased the land and drove the villagers out. It also housed an "inescapable" prison camp, a Military Training Center (including a lab used to create B.O.W.s), and an airport.60 * Antarctic Base: A facility established by Alexander Ashford for his Code: Veronica project. Later, Alexia Ashford, an offspring of the project, used the facility for her t-Veronica virus research. By October, 2012, the facility was used by Umbrella Co. in a failed attempt to dispose of 3A7 with acquired C-Virus bio-weapons. * Umbrella Disposal Facility: A waste disposal facility on an unnamed island in the Atlantic Ocean. It was to this facility that Umbrella sent some of its worst failed experiments to be disposed of. Due to ignorance in disposal methods by it's staff however, some experiments thrived in its depths, resulting in a viral outbreak. This forced the facility to shut down until proper countermeasures could be taken. It was used as a base of operations by renegade Umbrella executive Morpheus D. Duvall. The facility was destroyed by Morpheus' t-Virus warheads that were detonated from the missile silos on the island. * Umbrella Africa Laboratory: This facility was set up in the late 1960s by Umbrella Chemical, Inc. in secrecy. Built within the underground ruins of the Ndipaya Kingdom, only high-ranking Umbrella researchers and the remaining Ndipaya knew of its existence. After it closed down in 1998, the pharmaceutical enterprise, TRICELL, Inc., under the guidance of Albert Wesker, claimed the abandoned facility and began creating their own facility further underground. It was here that they further developed the Progenitor virus and began work on the "Uroboros Project." * Umbrella Lab: A top-secret, underground Umbrella laboratory that only a few elite Umbrella executives knew existed. It was quarantined from a t-Virus leak that infected the staff before the corporation's dissolution. As of March, 2012, it's assets and research data had been obtained by Umbrella Co., re-purposing the facility primarily for weapons testing. Paramilitary units Umbrella owned and utilized several paramilitary units to ensure the stability of the company during their viral experimentation. * Umbrella Security Service - Assigned with missions such as hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism. Reported directly to headquarters. * Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service - Assigned with combating escaped bio-weapons. Reported directly to headquarters. * Monitors - Secret police. Ordered to report information vital to the company, and inform headquarters of rogue employees. * Umbrella Trashsweepers - An alternative anti-B.O.W. force using specially-trained B.O.W.s. that would dissolve upon death. * Security forces - Private Soldiers hired for the guarding of facilities. Trivia * The Capcom/Level-5 crossover game Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney features a science research group called Labrelum Inc., the name of which is an anagram of Umbrella. Just as with Umbrella, Labrelum conducted inhumane experiments, having formed "Project Labyrinthia", a large scale experiment in which they kept a town of civilians continuously brainwashed into living as a medieval witch-hunting society. Labrelum Inc. was most likely a reference to the Resident Evil franchise by Capcom. * In Marvel vs. Capcom series' latest game, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Umbrella and Marvel Universe's A.I.M. forms a business partnership and merge into a new company known as A.I.M.BRELLA, with Marvel's M.O.D.O.K. takes the lead. A.I.M.BRELLA is also conspiring with the demon army from a demonic dimension known as Dark Kingdom (a convergence between Marvel Universe's Dark Dimension and the Makai Kingdom from Darkstalkers) led by the Dark Messiah, Jedah Dohma.